


Under The Spell Of Moonlight

by mellovesall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A bit of heat in the moonlight, Angst, Episode 2x23, F/M, Olicity Valentine's Day Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/pseuds/mellovesall
Summary: The was written for Olicity Valentine’s Day Smut-A-Thon on tumblr.Prompt: Morning Sex.A/N: I decided to write an alternate ending to 2x23.  There's angst with a splash of love being finally declared and sexy times.





	

Through the languor of bone deep exhaustion, Felicity could feel the vehicle ease to a complete stop. She was both physically and emotionally drained. The trip back from Lian Yu and the horrifying events of the last few days were catching up with her. She lay heavily against the door of the passenger seat in Oliver’s car, with her head against the window, seeking relief in the coolness of the glass.

She squeezed her eyes tight against the images of anarchy in the streets, Mirakuro soldiers, and...Slade Wilson. The terror and fear, hoping Oliver would find her in time and that she could do what he had asked of her, were a kaleidoscope of trauma that she was trying to keep locked down. It didn’t always work and right now she felt especially vulnerable, but Oliver didn’t need to know that. There was enough guilt on his shoulders already. Felicity was part of a team that fought against evil and they had done their job. She was proud of that. She just had to learn how to live with what came with that chosen life.

“Hey,”

Her heart clenched at the one word, that had now become the softest of endearments, and heard the creak of the leather upholstered chair as Oliver leaned towards her and gently slid the outside of his fingers down her cheek.

A light sheen of dew shimmered, everywhere the moonlight touched, across the manicured lawns of the sleeping neighborhood as she stirred and blinked her eyes open. The quiet blanket of early morning stars twinkled innocently above in the black skies and familiar houses greeted her gaze.

She turned her head towards Oliver and drank in every detail. He was as bruised and battered on the outside as she felt on the inside. Cuts and abrasions along the side of his face spoke eloquently of the battle against an old friend and an insanity that had consumed. The need to hold him and be held by him was overwhelming. But, that was not what they did.

He was painfully handsome in his aloneness. Oliver had chosen to pull back from her on the beach where she had been brave and had reached for what she wanted. She blushed at the memory of her brazenness and swallowed the emotions that welled up inside. She knew with every fiber of her heart that his ‘I love you’ in the mansion had been real, but he didn’t want her. Not now and perhaps not ever.

‘ _Oh god_ ,’ she needed to stop torturing herself. The pain, from her love for him, seared through her again. ‘ _Stop.’_

“Thank you for driving me home.”

“Let me make sure you get inside safely.”

“No, that's not...needed,” she said to the closing door. He was still in protection mode and she didn’t have the strength to say no. She watched him walk around the front of the car, the collar of his blue jacket sitting high, making his profile perfection. _‘Stop,_ ’ she groaned internally.

She stepped into the cool humid air as he opened the car door, reached towards the floorboard, and grabbed her overnight bag. Felicity walked towards her bright red front door and with each step towards the sanctuary of her home the need for him to leave grew. She didn’t have much willpower left. She was close to falling apart and there was no way in hell he was going to see her break.

She sifted through her purse for her house keys and fumbled with them with tired hands before they slipped to the welcome mat.

“Dammit,” she mumbled, her voice cracking with wearied frustration. They both leaned down to get them, but Oliver was quicker. He caught hold of her when he stood back up and she swayed, worn out and light headed, into his personal space.

“Hey,” he whispered against her forehead as he pulled her into the lean strength of his side. “Let’s get you inside.”

No, please don’t touch me. “Sorry, I..,”

“Shh, come on,” Oliver helped her into the shadowed foyer and shut the door behind him.

She was fighting a losing battle and she knew she was being completely unfair to him. But his body was so warm and she...loved him. She stayed in his arms just a moment longer than was appropriate, her head resting on his chest as she inhaled the essence that was him. The scent of crisp Christmas pine and leather. She adored that combination.

Her brain wasn’t in control over her body anymore and as she felt him sigh and soften against her, she slid her arms around his body and hugged him.

“Felicity,” he whispered with a tenderness and a depth of agony that matched her own as he accepted her touch and enveloped her within his arms.

They stood in silence, wrapped within each other, till comfort slowly but surely turned into more. Electric awareness flared. Oliver slid his head into the crook of her neck as he pulled her even closer. Their breaths quickening and sharpening with each second that their body’s melted against and craved more of the others.

He pulled back slightly so he could cup her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. “I’ve tried...tried so hard to stay away. To not want you, but I can't. I just, can’t.”

“Then don’t,”

At her look of bewilderment and vulnerability his thumb wiped away the tear that fell from her eye.

“Forgive me, I never meant to hurt you,”

“I know,” she grasped onto the hands that held her face and leaned into the warmth of his palm.

“The mansion...and then at the beach. Felicity, I love you,” he said with a reverence that made her heart soar. Their breaths mingled as his lips brushed over hers. “I love you,” he whispered again before taking her lips in a deep, luscious kiss. His taste, addictive like her favorite chocolate coated cherries, exploded on her tongue and her body melted into his. Hunger, like she had never known lashed through her and she couldn’t get enough of him. She would never get enough of him.

Her hands traveled along his arms and up the back of his neck to run up through the short strands of his hair.

In between drugging, soul shattering kisses Felicity whispered, “Stay with me,”

Oliver groaned in response and then lifted her into the air and her legs went around his waist. She pulled her ponytail free of its band and her hair cascaded around them like a curtain of blonde gold as he walked them into the living room and laid her gently on the couch.

He leaned over her, his left arm resting on the back cushion as he sat down on the edge. His eyes devoured her as the fingers of his right hand sifted through the loose strands of her hair that flowed over the side of the couch.

“You’re so beautiful. I’ve always wanted to tell you that,”

She gave him a shy smile as she reached up and cupped his cheek. “I love you,”

Felicity watched as his eyes turned a deeper, richer blue and a gorgeous smile spread across his face.

She sat up, pushing gently on his chest and followed him as he leaned back on the couch. She drew his lower lip into her mouth, nibbled on its pillowy lushness, then slowly let it go as she looked into his eyes, telling him every naughty fantasy of him that she couldn’t voice, as she straddled his legs and nestled snugly on his hips.

“Mmm,” she moaned as she felt the hard bulge in his jeans against the seam of her pants. She was so wet and ready for him. It felt like she had been from the first moment they had met. A bullet damaged laptop and a man who excited and enticed all of her senses...yes, she’d been ready from the first.

Oliver lay sprawled below her and she didn’t know what to touch first. She took her glasses off and set them on the side table before taking off her jacket. He watched her undress from under heavy lidded eyes as she crossed her arms to lift her t-shirt over her head.

“Oh god,” Oliver whispered as she exposed the emerald green bra she wore. Big, warm hands cupped the satin and molded and squeezed as her head fell back in pleasure. Strong fingers, shaking with want, unclasped the front closure and her breasts fell free.

“Yesss,” she sighed as he sat up and took a nipple into his heated mouth. He sucked greedily on her like a thirst he could never quench. She stared down at his face, his eyes closed in ecstasy, and her pussy quivered and grew wetter, oh so much wetter, with each draw of his mouth. She ground her hips, hard, over and over his as the all the sensations he was making her feel made her...explode. She moaned as she hugged his face against her chest and rode out her orgasm.  
She felt small kisses placed across her breasts as she slowly came down from her high and melted heavily into his arms.

“Beautiful,”

Felicity flushed pink as she met his eyes. Her body quickly igniting again as she saw the desire in his gaze.

“Stand for me, baby,” he said, as he pushed her off his lap and they both stood in front of the couch. He clasped the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss as his other hand traveled down her chest. Bow string calloused fingers traced over her heavy, sensitive breasts and then around the soft skin of side where they followed the seductive line of her back and slipped under the waistband of her jeans.

As they kissed deep and slow his hand squeezed her succulent ass and then pulled her hips up high against the impressive arousal in his pants.

“Felicity, I need..,”

“I know, me too,”

Oliver let go of her and they both peeled off the rest of their clothing. In their haste, Oliver caught hold of her as she hopped out of her jeans and started to fall backwards.

Felicity’s laughter turned into a moan as Oliver pulled her against his naked body. He felt so good. Every muscle that she had lusted over slid sensuously against her curves as she hugged him back.

His hands, slid down her back and over the curve of her butt as he placed soft kisses down her stomach and sat back on the couch.

  
She smiled at his obvious enjoyment of her ass as his hands massaged and molded them before he pulled one of her legs wide and set it on the edge of the couch. She was exposed, standing before him and she knew he could smell her need.

He lifted his eyes to hers and watched her as his hands held her hips in place while his thumbs spread her soaking inner lips and his mouth found her needy core.

His tongue licked sensually through her folds. She couldn’t breathe through all the pleasure. He was so tender, slow and soft as he swirled his tongue in all the right places. Her hips moved against his mouth as she showed him that perfect spot that was... just right. It was soooo right.

“Oliver, please,” was all she could say as the exquisiteness overwhelmed her. She cupped her breasts then pinched and rolled her nipples, as he started to fuck her with that glorious tongue; eating her out and taking her to heaven a second time.

Her body shook and trembled as he pulled here down into his lap. She collapsed against his chest as his dick, long and hard, slid along her sensitized outer folds and she coated him with her juices.

“Dayum,” she said as gave him a lop-sided and satiated grin; her hair a mess and her lips kiss-stung.

“Dayum?” he chuckled as he brushed her hair to the side and behind her ear. His penis nudged her as his body hummed with his need.

“Hell yeah, dayummm,” Felicity spread her palms across his chest as she slowly moved her hips over him. Sparks of pleasure, low and warm, spread through her as she enjoyed the feel of him. He grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping her, when she reached behind to stroke his hardness.

“Felicity, I won’t last if you touch me,”

“Okay,” she whispered against his lips, releasing him, as she slid her tongue into his mouth and tasted herself. The kissed slow and easy as she grew hungry for him again.

With multiple orgasms and the man she loved finally telling her the same; life was a rainbow full of beauty. She was so happy and Oliver felt so good against her...she needed him. She lifted her hips over his length and pushed down. All the way down.

They both moaned and held onto each other. He was so big and she had never felt so full as his dick slid into her tight channel.

“Are...are you okay?” Oliver asked shakily as his voice and body shook from the intense pleasure of being buried deep inside her. It had been a long time since she’d been with anyone and her body held him like a fist.

“Yes, so good,” Felicity groaned as she hugged his neck, her breasts sliding against the muscles of his chest as she moved against him.

His warmth surrounded her. From the heat of his chest, the hands that ran over her body and twisted into her hair to his cock, his hard, magnificent cock, that shafted in and out of her, deeper and harder with each lunge, as they both chased nirvana.

He groaned and she screamed as her body tightened and milked…him...dry.

“I love you,” he sighed against her lips. He lifted her and pulled her under him as they stretched out on the couch. He cuddled against her not wanting to let go.

Felicity smiled as she stroked her fingers down the sweaty slope of his back, her body relaxing as she listened to his heartbeat. She knew her journey with Oliver would be full of surprises and adventures high and low, but it would always have...love, and that...was the most important thing.


End file.
